


Time Will Remember Us

by K_Maru



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe-Countdown, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maru/pseuds/K_Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最终，重要的不是生活里的岁月，而是岁月里的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Remember Us

时间在Bart Allen身上是飞速流逝的。他的计时器指针自他出生之时就开始飞速倒转，滴答滴答，如此残忍，仿佛他这一生很快就会结束而他永远没法对世界有所留恋。

他从他的祖父Barry Allen——那个人人称颂的传奇——那里得到了名字与速度，那是他唯一与过去连接的纽带。这个来自三十世纪的孩子尚未识得自来水与淋浴头为何物便被匆匆投入虚拟的时间漩涡，虽身体如十三四岁少年心智却仍未开化，被设定好的模式力求适应他的身体却忘了他的灵魂。内心仍为稚子的少年不知道什么叫恐惧与危险，英勇无畏地踏上摇摇欲坠的时间之桥，穿行大街小巷游览世界之景。哦，未来，未来，不要提未来，他没有未来，他的未来尽头将是衰弱至亡。

虽活在自己的世界里，他手腕上的计时器仍然在倒转，计时时间越来越长。人们告诉过他计时器尽头就是所谓“灵魂伴侣”降临之时，而他看起来永远没法见证那一刻了。时间本应慢慢流逝，数字本应慢慢变小，本应将过去掩盖或者为未来埋下种子，或许还能开出枝叶繁茂的花朵。而他的计时时间还是一如既往地积累变长，像是沙漏下方越来越高的沙塔，最后堆积成一座太容易推倒的山丘，最后轰然倒塌只留下肮脏阳光中轻舞的尘土。

我可不信什么倒计时，Bart Allen想，我的速度可以比时间还要快。

然而还没等到他化作一具过分衰老的年轻尸体，计时器体制就已经差不多被人遗忘了。人人自危的时代已经来临，虽然他们仍然带着计时器出生，成长乃至死去，但人们已经不再管这些了。能够活着，长到成熟之时，不在最好的年华死去或者被奴役，能够繁衍，后代又再次面临同样的生存难题，这些问题已经够他们烦扰上一生，至于对方是不是灵魂伴侣又何妨，人们相恋只因为时间太短暂。计时器不能被拆下——那会要了人们的命的——于是一场带着做作的激情的欢爱过后一对伴侣擦尽额角汗珠，然后自嘲般地在深夜里互相看着计时器表盘：我的指针停在一个我也已经忘记的古老的时间点，再也不会前进一分一秒；你的表盘已经一片漆黑，就像阴霾遍布的夜晚天空，沉重得仿佛要向城市坠落下来——我提到你的过去的时候，你的眼睛就是这个样子。我们互相嘲讽，然后裹着被单度过没有梦境的夜晚，这是我们唯一的共同点：我们的人生充满故障。时间长河中只会留下灾难的印记。

——不要忘了饥饿。这个时代的梦魇还有饥饿。Bart新陈代谢的速度太快导致他总是觉得肚子饿，狂奔之后眼前偶尔还会出现黑蝴蝶扇动翅膀的影子。

无数次人们问道：我们的未来是会变得更好，还是更坏？

而中子问：我们的过去是会变得更好，还是更坏？而Bart Allen修着机器回答，我不知道，所以我现在要去知道。

这个时候蓝甲虫已经来到他的世界——往坏的层面想。那个装甲齐全的蓝甲虫手里的离子加农炮只要一发就能够让他的机器再次回到修理之前的状态，第二发就能让他从这个世界上消失，再一发就能连他身上沾着的任何一个小小原子都抹去，烧灼他曾呼吸过的每一立方厘米空气，扼杀他存在的目的。而传奇的Barry Allen之孙，三十世纪速度最快的人，那个计时器倒转的孩子Bartholomew Allen III,不愿意如此谢幕。

机器离开三十世纪的时候Bart发现自己的计时器停了，停在某个漫长时间的尽头，数字大得仿佛海洋里的水滴数量。又是故障，故障，反正没人关心这个。

Bart Allen来到二十一世纪的时候他就知道他回不去了。时间尚未在他的血亲身上起作用，他亲眼见证他们以他传承自的速度奔跑，他们接纳他，知道他来自未来。他们不认识计时器，他们的手腕上没有这种东西，人们相恋只是单纯地靠心灵相吸。像他的父亲母亲，他的祖父祖母，他的......

——他的计时器又开始转动了。Bart Allen用眼睛余光瞟着他的表盘，一边大谈特谈（做了些许粉饰的）未来景象，“不小心地“披露夜翼、罗宾和野兽小子的真实身份，让后者大大惊讶了一番（“这名字够逊！”）。他的表盘转动不休，仿佛永远不会停止，就像之前倒转的时候那样。 **计时器的时间尽头是“灵魂伴侣”的降临之时。** **降临之时。降临。** 跑啊，Bart，跑啊，你能超越时间界限，可是你跑不过这么一个小小的计时器的尽头。

蓝甲虫在哪？在哪？

 -

Jaime Reyes，代号蓝甲虫，不认为这个世界上还有什么比自来熟更令人头疼的了，尤其是这个人还靠在他身边一边咔吱咔吱地嚼薯片，一边把手臂搭在他肩膀上，口齿不清地说“我那个时代可没有这种东西！”然后这小子手腕上还有个计时器，从他刚靠过来就开始哔哔地乱响，就好像他带着个定时炸弹还是什么的！而Bart Allen对此仿佛无动于衷，吃得更快了。嘿，计时器停了，Bart！你知道这 **意味** 着什么吗？这 **意味** 着我跑得非常快，像时间一样快，我甚至让计时器都倒转了。

没错，他跑的足够快，快得足够追上一个尚未堕入黑暗的故人和那个他从未经历过的世界。 **他的计时器知道。**

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 之前给Taffy的生贺。实在心疼Bart小天使所以希望写点甜的东西，然而我写了个根本没有剧情的中二玩意儿，这是怎么一回事…最近摸鱼太多感觉文力以神速力状态持续降低，毫无文笔伤眼抱歉qwq于是看起来好像根本不是bluepulse......


End file.
